The ACE and the philosopher's stone
by Littleginger Plays
Summary: America, Canada and England are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry potter. but little do they know two other people are watching their every move. how will this go? i have no idea TT but find out by reading! (some pairings)OC's


**Swasdee! I am here to say that, I have added two OC's to this Fanfiction! Sorry if you don't like that... but whatever I added Iggy so accept him as an apology if you don't like my OC's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

**Chapter 1 you have been accepted to Hogwarts **

Candi POV

It was a dark night outside, a girl was sitting in her bedroom. She had long some-what wavy black hair, rose red eyes, and round glasses. She was reading a story book when something tapped in her window. It was rather late so she wondered who or what it may be.

She opened the curtains to reveal an owl with light brown fur and big yellow eyes. There was something attached to it's leg. A letter. She opened the window to let the owl inside, it flew in and stood at her desk.

It reached it's leg out towards her. She took the letter and begun to read it while the owl was brushing it's fur adorably. She recognized it as a Hogwarts acceptance letter. It was strange at first, she had never thought of the possibility that she was a witch. From the books and the fairy tales she'd read, they had been heartless monsters that did cruel things to people. The letter read...

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Candi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

She sighed 'I wonder if my sister got the same letter' She thought silently, she set the letter down and the owl nibbled on her finger affectionately. She realized she had some bird treats down stairs in the kitchen... But it was rather dark outside her room, and she liked to imagine a strange creature chasing after her... Eventually she gave up to the owl's pleading eyes. And went down stairs.

She went to the kitchen and saw that there were no, bird treats, 'What the...' she thought, she went back upstairs and walked up to her twin's room, she knocked, 'why am I even knocking , when she probably isn't going to answer...' she thought

she opened the door, and she saw a very fat bird with black and white fur and teal eyes, which was hooting with joy and nuzzling her twins hand of appreciation, her twin was giggling of how fat the owl got.

"Shinxi, did you feed the owl all the owl treats?" She asked, with a 'one of these days your going to explode an owl, with treats' look, Her sleepy blue eyes and long black hair twin, looked at her with puppy dog eyes, looking guilt, "I didn't think it could get THAT fat! Besides it looks happy! And! It wanted food!" She cooed, "I won't scold you this time, but anyway, did you get accepted to Hogwarts?" She asked blankly, her twin grinned, "of course I did! I would totally kill myself if I didn't get to with you!" Her twin said cheerfully, despite the kinda dark comment, "okay then, I'm going to bed..." She walked out of the room and headed towards her room, 'damn, that was weird' she thought and went to bed

time skip*

Shinxi POV

Shinxi bounced off her bed, she quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. Shinxi saw her twin pouring milk into her cereal, she got distracted and fell down the stairs. She felt dizzy and angry because She could hear her twin's giggles from afar. "Ugh, just help me up." Shinxi hissed at her twin who has bursted into laughter.

Shinxi eventually gave up on having a normal morning and got up by herself and stole her bowl of cereal from her twin. "I'll just do it myself..." she said looking at her twin who was still in hysterics. She walked to the kitchen table and finished the cereal her twin was making. Then she realize something.

"Hey, I'll be right back" she said to her twin and went up the stairs. She searched in her drawer for the letter they had received. "We await your owl...what's that supposed to mean?" She mumbled to herself and went down stairs letter on hand to ask her twin about it.

After a while of talking they concluded that it was probably nothing and changed the topic to the stuff that was required for first years.

After deciding that they were going to England on the 20th August, it should be enough time. To buy their supplies. A few hours after they discussed everything their cousin Tokyo called.

After four rings they answered the call. "Hey Cuz! It's me, I've been accepted to a..." there was a pause. "Hogwarts...Witchcraft and...Wizardry..." She finally continued.

"We've been accepted too, and we've decided to go to England on the 20th August. Would you like to come with us?" Candi asked.

"Sure!" Tokyo answered enthusiastically.

End of chapter 1


End file.
